


Fruit salad

by Serenade_Bleue



Series: polyamory fanfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Shy Papyrus, Soul Touching, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, even Edge, even if he's not here, he's in love, papayaberry - Freeform, papayarottenberry - Freeform, papayarottenedgeberry, papyrus is a soft bean, poisonblossom - Freeform, rottenberry, they're all in love, top Black, top blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: "A little smile lighted his face. Everything would be fine. The two little skeletons were the most caring people he knew. If they had asked him to come to spend the afternoon with them, it wasn't to make fun of him or his ignorance. They were his dearest friends and they cared about his well-being. He could trust them. They were Sanses after all! The Magnificent and the Malevolent Sans after all!"
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papayaberry, Rottenberry - Relationship, background fluffyhoodies, background honeyketchup, implied papayarottenedgeberry, little bros poly, papayarottenberry, papcest (implied), poisonblossom, sanscest
Series: polyamory fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884109
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Fruit salad

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally post it in english :D i'm so happy!!!  
> 10 000 words about a sexy poly x3 i had so much fun writting it!!!
> 
> Again thanks to the lovely Silverryu for betta reading, for giving their feedback and helping with the typos and being such a patient sweetheart!!!  
> Thanks too to my beloved twinster Kirango-rouge for beta reading too and making the corrections!  
> I love you both x3!!!
> 
> I hope you'll have a good time reading it :Dc !  
> Enjoy!

Papyrus fidgeted nervously on the couch. The situation was on edge and he couldn't even soothe his nerves or at least his fingers. A part of him already regretted coming here. How could he have thought that the atmosphere wouldn't be as heavy as a bag of lead? That everything would be casual and easy?

Blue and Black were busy in the kitchen with the fruit salad. Papyrus could hear them giggling from the living room, and he convinced himself to look in another direction, frightened to see things that his mind was too embarrassed to imagine.

Papyrus tried to fan himself with his hand to vent his tension. He was hot, stressed, sweating buckets and his brain was overthinking. In the background, he heard Blue’s laughter reach an high pitch. His clear voice, fresh like a breeze, caressed his face, and allowed him to relax slightly. Apparently, Black had spilled something on him and they seemed to think it was hilarious.

A little smile lighted his face. Everything would be fine. The two little skeletons were the most caring people he knew. If they had asked him to come to spend the afternoon with them, it wasn't to make fun of him or his ignorance. They were his dearest friends and they cared about his well-being. He could trust them. They were Sanses after all! The Magnificent and the Malevolent Sans after all! Two versions of his own brother!

Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about Sans' trusting mecanisms and compare him to them. But even if his big brother tended to lock up his feelings deep inside his soul, it wasn't the case for his two younger alternates who were noisy and extrovert as heck!

Papyrus blinked. Blue suddenly appeared on the kitchen doorstep, a huge smile spread on his cute round face, a blue hue across his chubby cheeks, and the breath slightly twitchy. There still was some cream on his nose and forehead, but Black must have enjoyed cleaning up the rest.

Seeing his friend appearing out of the (heh) blue startled the taller, but he couldn't detach his gaze from the beautiful cyan eyes that illuminated the room. He felt his body unknoting and his shoulders relaxing. Everything was going to be fine.

In a few steps, Blue crossed the living room to sit next to him on the couch.

“Sorry for making you wait!” He laughed, pushing him gently with his shoulder. “Black can’t stay focused more than 10 minutes without saying something lewd!”

“Shut up!” Roared a powerful voice from the kitchen. “Red can’t stop talking more than five minutes! At least my comments are constructive!”

“Of course.” Blue replied winking at the skeleton next to him. “Comparing the knife to the noodle you have between your femurs is very constructive! We both know it's not that big!”

“Wait until we’re in the bedroom and I swear you’ll be really sorry!”

While Black was shouting his head off, Papyrus and Blue were shaking on the couch, trying to hide their giggles.

“Why don’t you come back here instead, so I can finish cleaning you up?” He teased.

“Oh?” Blue said, leaning purposely against Papyrus whose the face was colored in bright orange. “I’m sure Paps would love to replace you!”

Papyrus swallowed when he felt Blue’s deep gaze pierce his soul. The living room was suddenly so hot!

“Are you up for it?” Whispered gently Blue against his neck making him shiver.

“Huh...hm...well...” Stammed Papyrus, putting his phalanges on his neck, trying to ignore the other's breathing. That tickled a little

He felt Blue put his hand on his cheek and looked at him shyly. His smile was so soft, and his eyes were saying: “Don’t worry, no pressure”.

Papyrus found the courage to lay his hand on the top fof Blue’s and genuinely look back at him.

”I'd...like to?” He whispered, feeling his cheeks becoming warmer and warmer.

Blue’s face brightened up. He settled himself on Papyrus's laps and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

He hooked his arms around Papyrus' neck, trying to get closer. Against each other, they could hear their souls beat faster. Blue winked at him, adjusting his position, rubbing their pelvis together with a false innocence.

Surprised by the other's initiative, Papyrus's breath hitched but he managed to stay focused to form his tongue. The view of the cream on Blue’s face started to make him hungry. Hungry for cream, for blueberries, for Blue's body! He took the smaller face in his hands and approached to lick the tip of his nose. Blue giggled of his shyness but didn't stop him.

Becoming more and more confident, Papyrus began to kiss every inches of the adorable face in front of him. He licked Blue's forehead in one go to be sure to remove all the cream and lingered on the corners of his mouth. He blushed when he felt Blue shiver against him, and finally decided to kiss him smoothly on his teeth.

Blue sighed with pleasure against his mouth, and Papyrus felt a small tongue brushing against his teeth. He hesitated a few seconds before allowing him the access, tasting the inside of Blue’s mouth for the first time today.

It was amazing! The taste of cream mixed with the taste of blueberries was making him feel dizzy.

Papyrus leaned forward to explore every corner in Blue's mouth, delighted by the sweet little noises the other was making.

Happy to feel Papyrus relax, Blue responded to his kiss, their tongues dancing wildly together, groaning and sighing. Some “Mweh” and “Nyeh” escaping their throats.

While he was holding his little lover against him, Papyrus felt their breathing become more twitchy. The more he tasted Blue, the more he was drawn into a spiral of flavours and sounds. This amazing feelings were better than anything he had ever felt. All the bones in his body were so sensitive that the slightest movements Blue was doing thrilled him. He was straving for physical contact and couldn't stop himslef from touching him.

Papyrus remembered that Black had also cleaned Blue a minut ago, and moaned at the idea of tasting him through the little skeleton.

Blue was whimpering against him, his little hands slipping along his neck to fondle his cervical vertebrae. Pinned to the back of the couch, Papyrus had the distant feeling that his scarf was being removed. Without realizing it, he put his hands on Blue’s back, stroking his shoulder blades and ribs through his shirt.

Little by little, they slowed down their movements before breaking the kiss. Papyrus laid his forehead against Blue’s and held him against his chest while they caught their breath. Their eyes were blurred and their heads were spinning.

The mood was getting less heavy, more relaxed, and it was nice to feel Blue cuddle up with him and rub his tiny boney nose against his neck.

Papyrus sighed with pleasure. It was so nice. He was feeling warm and was shaking a bit, but it was different. He no longer trembled because of the stress, but with anticipation about what would follow. He honestly felt a lot more comfortable than the time he walked through Black’s front door. Now that Blue was beside him with his sweet and reassuring smile, he felt ready for the next step.

Suddenly, a movement in his peripheral vision made him shiver. Black was leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, eating a strawberry. The feral, shiny sparkle in his red eyes was bright, and a vicious smile was spread across his face. Judging by his position, he was watching them make out since the beginning.

Slowly, he passed his tongue over his sharp teeth to clean the leftovers juice, then he gracefully came to sit next to them. He settled comfortably against Papyrus's side (who was so embarassed he couldn't look at him), and began massaging Blue’s back tenderly.

“I finished the fruits salad.” He said, relaxed like a sunbathing cat. “I put it in the fridge to cool it down, then it will be really fresh when we'll eat it. For the garnish, what do you prefer Papyrus Cream or sugar?”

“Oh...” Stuttered Papyrus, still holding Blue against him. “Uh...cream would be great!”

“Sure,” Said Black sliding one of his fingers along his ulna. “How did you find it by the way?”

At first, Papyrus thought he was talking about Blue, his mind stuck at the moment he was kissing him. But after a mental reboot, he understood he was talking about the cream.

“Delicious...” He replied, feeling his cheeks becoming more and more orange and warm. “Very sweet.”

“Really?” Whispered mischievously Black leaning a little more against his shoulder. “You know I put some sugar on the strawberries I was eating earlier. It would be stupid to choose the cream without trying the sugar, right?”

The innuendo was terrible. So cliché. Still, Papyrus swallowed hard. His nervousness wasn't really far away after all, silently scratching inside his soul.

Blue and Black were two different kind of people, despite being Sans's alternates and both of them being little brothers. Black and Slim's world was similar to Red and Edge's: an edgy world, ruled by the “kill or be killed” mantra, where showing mercy was a weakness. On the contrary, Blue and Stretch's world was more like his own: kind and hopeful.

Between the little bros, Blue was the one who was the most like him: attentive, caring, sweet and so confident. Black...was something else. This Sans, who was always wearing a red bandana and a black armor, was always extremely outspoken and shameless. Papyrus never knew what to think or to say when he was making an ambiguous comment.

“I would like both with my salad.”Yawned Blue still cosily snuggled up against the bigger skeleton.

“You! You are in rehab!” Rebuked his double, hitting his shoulder. “If you ever eat sugar we’ll need more than an afternoon to tire you out!”

“Mweheheh!” Laughed Blue trying to hit him back.”

Papyrus felt the tension in his bones dissipate as fast as it had come. Black was a good person. A little harsh, but at least he was the kind of person who always knew what they wanted.

“Um...” He said, this time looking Black in his crimson eyelights, smiling shyly. “Indeed, it would be foolish of me to only taste the cream...huh...I mean...it wouldn’t bother me to know the taste of the sugar!”

The smaller stared at him a few seconds. Papyrus thought he said something wrong but a wide smile splited Black's face, sharp like a set of knives.

It was always hilarious when Paps so shy tried clumsily to say something “lewd”. Heh, Black wasn't worried. Soon, the taller would say words way more interesting and make really nice sounds. Slowly, he standed up on his knees to kiss the other on the cheek. Blue giggled but pulled-back before Black smacked him in the face.

Black growled but stayed focused on Papyrus. He lowly licked his teeth before sinking his red tongue deeply into his mouth. Surprised, Papyrus squeaked but Black withdrew immediately. He let out a pleased hum and turned away to steal a chaste kiss from Blue.

“Awww Blue.” He crooned with his deep voice. “You prepared him just for me? How nice of you!”

Papyrus felt his face blush brightly. He tried to hide in his scarf but remembered that Blue had taken it away. He didn't have time to see where it had fallen because Black grabbed his jaw again, kissing him with more strenght and intent than Blue did a few minutes ago.

He felt himself be quickly overwhelmed by Black passion and possessiveness. The latter continued to caress Papyrus's humerus and ulna with his left hand while his right hand was on his cheek, keeping him still as he invaded and claimed his mouth.

Papyrus felt like he was losing himself, that the more he let Black claim him, the more his senses became dizzier and woozier before being completely wraped under a hazy sensation.

He wished he could put his hand against Black's back and squeeze him more against him, but they were firmly grabbing Blue’s shirt, and he couldn't bring himslef to let go. It was like if loosening his fists meant falling into a pit of arousal. He didn't want to let himself go too soon. Cuddles and kisses were only a foretaste of what would happen next. And it was out of question to do it on the couch! Papyrus was a well-behaved monster, who liked to do each activity in the appropriate room! Cooking and eating in the kitchen, relaxing in the living room, and sleep...and...uh...any intimate activities in the bedroom!

Papyrus was still inexperienced when it came to sex. A vanilla boy, as Stretch liked to call him, who couldn't see the appeal to fuck on the kitchen table (yet). It wasn't like he was ignorant or something (it's been a long time since he had the Talk with Sans and saw the dirty magazines under his matress. He had already tried things on his own, like masturbation and some toys, but he never had the pleasure to do it with someone else before.

When he met Blue, Black and Edge, after the barrier broke and the universes merged, they quickly became his precious best friends. He had never felt this good around people before (out of his friendship with Undyne). He genuinely admired them, and he genuinely felt admired in return.

Edge was the most responsible among them and deserved his title of lieutenant of the Royal Guard, Black's determination and confidence were even sharper than his Alphys's axe, and Blue's optimism and brightness were a light of hope even in the darkest night.

They had took some time to settle on the surface. And, with the help of everyone, all of them had now a house and a job. The skeletons alternates had became really close and often would went at each other houses to have a nice dinner or movie nights. Papyrus was even closer to the other little brothers, who spent a lot of time with him to cook or solve puzzles. These moments were one of the happiest he ever had in his life.

And because life likes to give monsters a hard time, of course his feelings had to evolve. Even the Great Papyrus wasn't imune to love, and he had really strong feeelings for the other three. At first, he just thought he was feeling the spicy hapiness of having three friends as amazing as him. He was always excited to see them, eat with them and spare with them. He thought that the weight in his lack of stomach when he couldn't see them was natural for a monsters. who would be worried about his friends. It was only when Undyne jokingly said he was acting like he was in love than the truth felt over him like a bucket of ice.

It wasn't like he was afraid. The Great Papyrus is never afraid. But after this realization, he was aware of every moment they spent together and every of their gestures toward him. Stars, he couldn't even look into their eyes without blushing brightly. He had dance around his feelings for a while, but the lack of sleep because of a lot of pondering forced him to look for some advices. Of course, the only advice he got after asking Undyne, Toriel and even his lazy brother was: “You won't know if you don't go ask them!”

But that wasn't the problem! Papyrus knew he could trust them to give him an amazing first time. The problem was he didn’t even know which one to ask out!

They were all so great!

He first talked about it with Blue, because he wasn't sure how to do it with Edge and Black. The chubby blue skeleton listened to him, extremely patient and understanding. As usual, he smiled kindly and laughed before reassuring him, telling him he was one of the coolest monsters he knew, so he didn’t have to worry, and that all the monsters of the Underground (now overground) should be wooing him by now! Papyrus smiled, but strangely, his heart tightened. It sounded like Blue was talking about every monsters, not himself or the other little brothers. The thought that THEY wouldn't see him as a potential partner made him feel bitter. It felt like he wasn’t good enough for them, that they would always be out of his reach. No matter how hard he thought about this problem, he couldn’t figure out how to explain his interest in the other three.

His feelings were so messed up that he lost his appetite. Of course, Blue noticed his change of mood and of course he asked why he was feeling so blue (eh). Papyrus tried to brush it off but the tiny skeleton was too stuborn and literally harassed him until he finally confessed his feelings.

At first, Blue stayed speechless. Obviously, he didn't expected this. Papyrus felt the tears burn the back of his sockets and for a moment he thought he had ruined their friendship. However, against all odds, Blue blushed, his bonecheeks colored in a bright cyan. Then a smile appeared on his face, a smile that Papyrus had never seen before, a magnificent mixture of happiness and relief. Blue gently took his hand, saying again that Papyrus was one of the best monster he knew and that every monsters with good taste should be courting him. Then, slowly, by fear of being too sudden, he told him about his relationship with Black.

Surprised and ashamed, Papyrus tried to apologize for his indiscretion. How awful and disgusting it was to court someone who's already taken, but Blue quickly held him back, saying that teverything was ok. When he assured that the other wouldn't run away, he added Black and him weren't against the idea of opening their relationship, that it was something they secretly wanted. Blue told him about his conversations with the other small skeleton, how they deeply wanted Papyrus and Egde to join them, how lovely it would be to have more lovers.

That was a big and unexpected plot twist. Papyrus didn't expected Blue or Black to feel the same, less that the two of them would want to be in a poly-relationship. At this moment, he just felt the other squeeze his hand and give him a big warm smile which had made his soul melt.

But even if the situation was quite lovely, Blue didn't hugged or kissed him. It wasn't fair to do it behind Black's back even if the latter agreed to have another lover. Furthemore, Blue really wanted to be with the other so they could kiss Papyrus at the same time. Papyrus blushed, but was giggling inside.

The day after, he met the two Berries at a nice café to discuss about their relationship. Papyrus was really caught off guard by Black's enthusiasm, who, as always, didn't hide his advances at all. He was happily talking about how cute the taller was and how he was excited to date him. Of course, Papyrus asked them if they were sure that everything would be ok. He didn't wanted to be a bad piece in their relationship. He wouldn't stand it if they decided to break up because of him. The other two stared at him, and gently took both of his hands.

“You know Paps,” Said Blue. “That's why we are talking about it now. We are really serious about welcoming you in our relationship.”

“You wont be a side lover.” Added Black. “We really like you a lot. If you don't feel confortable with several mates or if you only want us to be sexfriends, that's fine. It won't make us think less of you. We already discussed about you and Edge, so we made our decision. The most important thing is if “you” are sure about it.”

Papyrus wanted this. He knew he wanted both of them. He even wnted Edge. But talking about it made everything easier. It wasn't like they were planing a wedding or something. Black told him they will going on dates with him first to see how things would go, before doing spicier things. This first almost date ended well. Relationship aside, they chatted while they finished their tea, laughing about their work, Black complaining about the last fight he lost against Edge, Blue and Papyrus still working on theirs brother's lazyness. At the end of this date, they kissed before returning to their homes. Papyrus's soul felt lighter, and he was already excited to go on another date with them.

The three of them went out together, again. Sometimes it was only Papyrus and Blue, or Papyrus and Black, or all together. They held hands and kissed each other, but they didn't go too far. But the situation still remained quite awkward because Papyrus could feel the other two hungry gazes on him when they cooked or when he was wearing something else than his battle body. Himself sometimes, liked to admire Blue when he was wearing a shirt that showed a lot of bones, and he felt his magick stir when Black touched distractedly his spine. In fact, all this attention was driving him crazy. He didn't know how their first time would go, if he was up to the task or if the others two would expect something specific from him.

They had tried to make Edge join them, inviting him during their dates or cooking lessons. The tallest looked surprised when he saw them holding hands, but even if his face was hard to read, he didn't seemed disgusted. They proposed him to be their lover too, but because of Black’s legendary lack of tact, and because he tended to be really competitive when he was around the other fell monster, Edge was very reluctant to have several partners and politely declined the offer.

Papyrus couldn't deny he was a little disappointed, but that was Edge’s decision, and he couldn’t force him to be with them if he didn’t wanted to.

On the contrary, Black had been extremely persistent, using all the arguments he could find to convince «the Terrible Papyrus» to accept at least one date! But Edge wasn’t the kind of monster to rush into the unknown without having an exit gate. And the restless calls from Black to snatch that “yes” had the opposite effect. Instead, it made Edge back off and of course the situation had evolved into a fight. Blue finally intervened to separate them before they hurt themselves. He reassured Edge telling him he didn't have to “choose” anything and that he was sorry for putting him in such an uncomfortable situation.

Later, Black complained about Blue's intervention, groaning that he was about to make the other say “yes”, and at that point, Blue glared at him. Papyrus had never seen him cast that kind of look at anyone before. Black either. Dangerously calm, Blue reminded him how much consent was important in a relationship, and that it was not because Papyrus had agreed to be with them that Edge had to do the same.

The situation remained that way, but Edge didn't tried to avoid them as Papyrus had feared. Apparently, he needed more than a few provocations from Black to flee.

Finally, the big day had arrived!

Papyrus dressed for the occasion, even if he wouldn't stay with his clothes on very long. Black invited them to his house to eat a fruits salad. Well, that was the excuse Papyrus had to come out if his brother asked him questions. And since Black had actually decided to make one to enjoy together, it wasn’t a lie!

It wasn't like he wanted to lie to his brother! It's just that he didn't wanted to endure all his whislings and suggestions! And Sans wouldn't shut up abou...

«NYEEEH!» Moaned suddenly Papyrus when he felt Black sinking his teeth into his clavicle. The sensation sent some sparkles through his bones to the tip of his toes, which brought him back directly to reality. That's right, he souldn't think about his brother or Edge right now. He should stay focused on the two skeletons in front of him.

“Watch out!” Said Blue to his double. “Warn before doing that!”

“Oh fuck off!” Grogna Black, his mouth still against Papyrus's clavicle. “If you wasn’t so limpy he wouldn’t have fallen asleep on us! So shut up and come help me!”

Blue rolled his eyes. He moved a little to make room for the other on Papyrus's knees, now with a Berry on each femurs.

Papyrus shivered waiting for their next move.

Black resumed his activity by biting Papyrus's clavicle again, who tried to supress a groan, and moved little by little towards his neck, while Blue was leaving a cloud of butterfly kisses along his cheek and chin, also trying to reach his neck. Papyrus was now grabbing the two t-shirts in front of him as if his life depended on it.

Blue and Black were really pleased with Papyrus's noises while they were having fun wreaking their partner’s neck, covering him with kisses and small nips, making him each time cry of ecstasy. With simultaneous movements, they licked the whole length of his neck, stopped to nip at his jaw before going down to the clavicles, which started to bruise.

Papyrus was rubbing against the couch. Every move the Berries made sent heat waves that were going straight to his pelvis. It was hot down there and he felt his magic trying desperately to take shape. He couldn't do much with the other two on him, but the sensation was not unpleasant.

The tall skeleton appreciated the tongues against his neck for a few more minutes before shaking harder to make them slow down then stop. Black glanced at the orange glow that pierced his clothes and nodded with a grin. Why has he decided to wear his battle body today?! They could almost see everything!

“I think it’s time to go to the bedroom, don't you two think?” He said with a wink while his fingertips were ghosting along Papyrus's spine.

Blue snorted and Papyrus blushed.

As they climbed the stairs, Papyrus saw Black glaring annoyingly at his phone.

“That's the look you have when Edge ignores you.” He noticed while we was folding the red scarf he picked up.

“What?!” Exclaimed Blue. “Black cut it out! We already discussed about it and Edge said no! So leave hime alone!

“Come on he'll survive!” Black replied. “I just sent him “Everything is fine? You don't feel too bonely?” It’s mere provocation as usual, it’s not like I was harassing him!”

“No just a little!” Sighed Blue. “You provoke him every day! You kiss me on purpose when you know he's watching; you look into his eyes when you say something lewd; you always act like you're better than him; and you use your brother puns because you know he'll try to punch you! Give him a break already!”

“He wants it too!” Growled Black, finally putting his phone in his pocket. “He’s just too damn stubborn to admit it!”

“Yes, all thanks to a certain monster who can't stop picking on him like a brute! We all know you secretly wants to impress him! Of course he would say no!”

“At least I’m doing something! I’m not here sitting on my tailbone twiddling my thumbs and hoping that this dumbass decides whether or not he wants to kiss me!”

“How dare you! Know that I offered him a hug last week! And guess what! He said yes! He even kissed me on the cheek! So it was a step in the right direction!”

“My ass! Wait?! How the fuck did he kissed you?! Why when I asked him he rejected me like an asshole?!”

“Maybe because you ARE an asshole Black!”

“Calm down please.” Said softly Papyrus as they entered Black’s bedroom. “As Blue said, it's his decision. He’ll come to us when he’ll be ready.”

“Humf.” Grunted Black. “We'll wait an eternity then.”

As he closed the door, Blue let a frustrated sighed out. Black really needed to learn to think before speaking, even only for a few seconds. He met Papyrus's tender gaze which colored his face in cyan. He sighed again, but this time it was an accepting sigh. While he hugged Black from behind, he rubbed his nose against the back of his skull and deeply inhaled his spicy smell. Black can really act like an asshole sometimes, but inside, he's a good monster. He would never push Edge this far without taking his feelings into account. Or at least without being sure that Edge too wanted to be a part of their relationship.

“It doesn't matter.” Whispered Blue against his acoustic meatus while he passed his hands under his shirt, feeling him shivering against him. “It’s Papyrus we have to focuse on today, remember?”

Black nodded slowly, his head put on his counterpart’s shoulder. On his side, Papyrus was shifting slightly from one foot to another, and when two cyan and two crimson eyes landed on him, he felt like a little mouse about to be caught by two adorable cats.

“You’re right.” Black smiled displaying all his sharp teeth.

“Uh... Do I have to do something?” Hesitated Papyrus, who was fiddling with his scarf.

The two started to slowly approach him, which made him move backwards. The heat in his pelvis was really hot, on the edge of being uncomfortable.

“Nope.” Said Blue,coming into Papyrus confort zone. “Let us take care of you. Relax and enjoy.”

Blue gently took his scarf and put it gently on a nerby chair while Black helped him to remove the breastplate of his battle body.

“Even if you are very sexy with it...” Grinned Black. “We'll have more fun if you take it off.”

Blue knelt to remove each of his boots, and Black slowly slid his short and tights along his femurs and tibias. Watching them being literally at his feet just made his magic flare even more. But now the two little skeletons could directly see it.

Because he was now completely naked.

Papyrus put his hands on his face, bright orange like a flame, to hide his embarrassment. His pelvis tickled so much he wanted to rub it to ease the tension, but he couldn't do it like that in front of the two others. He felt so vulnerable, bare bones, in the middle of this room with the wo skeletons he loved immensely, passionately, desperately. It was too much. How could he think he deserve all this attention? His soul was pounding into his ribcage, he was hot, his eyelight started to blur. He really didn’t deserved any of this.

Were those tears he was feeling running down his cheeks?

Suddenly, a presence came close to him. When he reactivated the light in his sockets, he saw Blue and Black, looking at him with concern. Soothing pulses came from their souls, harmonizing with his own.

Little by little, Papyrus relaxed.

Carefully, Blue took his hands and gently removed his red gloves. With all the softness the blue eyed monster was able, he kissed and rubbed his nose against his palm, his phalanges and his wrist.

“Don’t hide from us.” He said, putting a kiss on his fingertips. “You are so beautiful.”

Black gently wiped his tears.

“We don’t have to do it now, you know?” He said. “Do you want to eat the fruit salad first?”

“Wha-No!” Said Papyrus immediately. “I want to do it with you! It’s just...both of you are experienced... and I don’t want to disappoint you and...”

Papyrus couldn't finish his sentence because Blue tiptoed to reach his face and kiss him. Black also snuggled against his chest.

“First.” Said Black, squeezing him. “We want to do it with you. Second, everyone has a first time. We’re not going to ask you to do anything too kinky right now! The plan was you relaxing and enjoying. We would never have offered you to sleep with us without really wanting it. Third, you ARE beautiful dammit! What happened to the Great Papyrus's confidence, for fuck’ sake!”

“Nyeheh, langage!” Laughed softly Papyrus.

To be honest, it was good to hear those words. He wanted to believe them. It was just so...weird to feel loved by two amazing people, and to love them back.

“Do you want to lie down on the bed?” Asked Blue. “We’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Papyrus nodded and other two took his hands led him to Black’s bed. The two Berries set him up comfortably against the fluffy pillows, covering him with kisses and caresses.

He watched them move back to take off their clothes. Black grabbed Blue by the shoulder, stole his mouth, and apparently thought it was an amazing idea to take off the other's pants without removing his boots first.

“Asshole!” Moaned Blue while his red companion lowered his pants along his femurs, caressing purposely his iliac crest and his coccyx in the process.

Blue tried to make it easier for him, but moaned when Black rubbed firmly his spine in long strokes, up and down.

Well it was out of question to let him think he was easy. In retaliation, he pulled him into a deep kiss, and wraped one leg around his waist to swtich their positions, Black's back now against the mattress.

Then Blue lean back to remove Black’s red boots, sliding them slowly along his tibias before dropping them on the ground. There he laid a skeletal kiss on one of his feet like he was a delicate princess and Papyrus could not help but coo when Black’s face blushed bright crimson. Blue giggled, then he focused on the other belt.

Black arched his spine to allow him to remove his leather pants in one go. Then he grabbed Blue by the collar of his shirt to bring him down. He kissed him, wraping his legs around his hips, purposelly rubbing their pelvis together.

Blue moaned against his mouth, moving up and down along the other to gain more friction.

Papyrus could see, even feel their magic pooling into their pelvis, shapeless but looking already so sensitive. Himself felt his own magic becoming more dense, hot and uncomfortable, unsure about what form to take.

The two Berries removed their shirts, craving for the other touch, and throwed them somewhere on the floor. Ending up somewhere on the floor. Finally, they untied each other’s bandanas before folding them and gently putting them on the nightstand. Papyrus smiled. It was adorable to see them take care of their bandanas as carefully as he did with his own scarf. A gift from their brothers that nothing could ever replace. Even if Black’s was ripped, it was still so precious for his soul.

Both were now completely naked too. They continued to kiss for a minute before shifting their attention to Papyrus, who did his best to hide the orange light between his legs. Even without touching it, they manage to make him shudder with pleasure.

A rictus spread on Black’s flushed face. He put his hand on one of Papyrus's femurs to gently encourage him to open his legs.

Serious business was starting now.

“Aren’t you afraid that your brother could come home at any time?” Asked Papyrus, readjusting himself against his pillow.

“I don't think so.” Shrugged Black. “I kicked him out of the house this morning so that lazybones could get some exercise. Ten minutes later I saw him leave with Red. Since they are together, we won't see them again before nightfall.”

“With Red?! Nyeh... Asgore only knows what they are doing right now...”

The look that Black gave him showed a deep exasperation, both for his brother’s tendency to be irresponsable, and for the fact that his beahvior was worse when he was with this Sans's version.

Slim was probably doing stupid things with Red, like robbing a pet store or writing profanities on the walls of an elementary school. Maybe they would even get a room at the New NTB resort where they could fuck loudly enough to embarrass the clients and the staff!

Black frowned. Seeing his brother leave with Red was always a bad sign. And every time, it was up to him to deal with the consequences. But not this time! Now, he was busy with Blue and Papyrus and it was out of the question to let Slim ruin everything! If he ever saw him come back home again with a vivarium full of snakes, or a pack of stray cats, or if Alphys was forced to drag him home by the collar because he was too drunk to walk, nothing in this world would protect him from his fury.

Blue and Papyrus too weren't lucky with their own brothers. The last message they received from them was a photo taken at Grillby’s. And judging by the number of bottles on the counter and their faces clearly not sober, they too were feeling like doing stupid things today.

Papyrus sighed. It didn’t matter, he had other priorities for the moment.

He found the courage to look between his legs to check if his magic was still shapeless. Blue put his hand on his pubis to feel his magic. Papyrus immediately threw his head back. It was so sensitive and nice.

“What do you want to form Paps?” Asked Blue, making small circular movements against the soft bone.

“I...I don’t know...” Whispered Papyrus. “Do you have a preference?”

“It's about pleasing you.” Said Black, rolling his eyelights. “We can adapt to what you want.”

“Black is too proud to admit it-” Smiled Blue. “But he secretly loves it when I take control.”

“Oh shut up!” Hissed Black slapping his alternate's shoulder, his face brighter than ever.

“What?!” Laughed the other, trying to slap his double too. “If he date us, he will know one day or another!”

“Yeah? So now that we’re on the subject of little dirty secrets, he should know that you LOVE being a top from the bottom!”

“It's “power bottom” Black!”

While the other two were bickering, a small voice rang out.

“Why not both?” Says shyly Papyrus.

The other two looked at him, cut off in their argument. For a moment, they said nothing, then laughed softly, making Papyrus believe he said something stupid.

“Yes!” Said Blue as he came to kiss his cheek. “Of course you can form both!”

“It might even be very interesting!” Added Black.

Blue positioned himself on Papyrus's pelvis, making them rub together, and leaned to kiss him on his teeth. Immediately, Papyrus allowed him access and tied his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They explored every corners of their mouths, making sure they didn’t miss anything, feeling their magical tongues tangling and dancing together. Papyrus felt that Blue’s movements were more precise, both with his mouth and hands. He roamed his fingers against his ribcage, his sternum, his floating ribs, making a pleased noise every time he discovered a particularly sensitive spot that even Papyrus was unaware of! He made sure that Black could hear everything in case he also wanted to come and take care of the taller's upper body.

Next , leaning on his femurss, Blue stepped forward to gently rest his pelvis on his partner’s spine. Papyrus didn't find it unpleasant, but he knew it wasn't the most comfortable position.

Suddenly, he twitched. Black just licked the entire length of his femur, letting a red track of saliva behind to his knee, and then he to kissed the formless orange magic in his pelvis. It explained why Blue had stepped forward, he was giving him room to proceed. Black continued to play with his magic, passing his tongue on the shivering bones before sinking into the orange ecto-flesh. His left hand grabbed his femurs to keep it open and with Blue’s weight on the bottom of his body, Papyrus couldn’t really move. All he could do was moan with pleasure and throw his head back or to the side, exposing his neck to the blue skeleton in front of him who did not missed the opportunity to claim it. Papyrus was receiving pleasure signals at several spots on his body, and his mind didn’t know how to handle it. He gripped the sheets for dear life and a small part of him hoped that he was not tearing them up.

Black licked and sucked him as if his magic was made of ice cream, and every time he decided to give a nip, Papyrus felt his soul bounce into his ribcage and his voice shudder. This closeness with his magic electrified him and he quickly felt that he couldn't longer hold on.

“Bl-Black!” He hiccuped. “Please-ha move!”

Immediately, Black raised his head, and Blue also stopped his ministrations to let Papyrus concentrate. He placed himself next to his alternate to admire the magic take shape.

"Go on." Said Black, kissing the inside of his femur. “You're doing so well.”

Papyrus's breath hitched under the praise, but managed to take a deep inspiration to focus on the specific shape he wanted.

His magic began to expand to form a hard cock and just below it, an already wet cunt. He couldn’t help but hide his face when he saw the starry, greedy stares of the other two.

“Beautiful...” Whispered Blue amazed.

“Can I?” Politely asked Black.

Papyrus nodded and lowered his hands to hold the sheets again, taking deep breaths.

Black advanced his hand to grab his dick. The contact instantly startled the other. He strocked it up and down a few times to make it fully hard, using the pre-cum to make it slide more easily.

“Let us take care of you,” He said fondly.

Slowly, Blue and Black came closer. Papyrus shivered so hard his bones were rattling a little. First both of them rubbed their noses against his magic, and gave a slow lick along the entire length. One after the other, they went up and down, down and up, licking and spreading their blue and red saliva all over the surface of the rod. Papyrus stared at them intensely, cheeks bright orange and wheezing. He didn't want to look away at any price. When his wide open eyes met those of one or the others, he felt his soul melt. He loved them so much.

After exchanging a look, Blue and Black seemed to have quietly agreed on something. Black creeped further down, until his face was in front of the soaking pussy, while Blue stood up to give him some room and positioned himself above the cock. Papyrus holded his breath.

Blue hummed with pleasure when hetook the head of the dick in his mouth, savoring the orange flavor of his partner. It tasted so good!

He worked on the cock, making it slide against his blue tongue, until the end reached the beginning of his throat. He swallowed, making Papyrus moan deeply.

Blue lifted himself up until only the head stayed inside his mouth, then he went down again immediately.

He continued to move upa and down at a steady pace. He had tears in his eye sockets but continued to swallow. He could feel Papyrus shaking and crying, little jerky “Nyeh” escaping his mouth, but he kept going.

Down, black entered Papyrus's pussy with his tongue.

He also enjoyed the wet fruity flavor in his mouth, then he put the length of his tongue against the sensitive clit in front of him and rolled it.

Papyrus's gasped and hips twitched.

He teased a little the bundle of nerves before sinking into the dripping orange pussy.

There he made his magic bigger to stretch the walls and make the taller skeleton moan with pleasure. He noted the spots blessing him with the most beautiful noises.

Humming with satisfaction, Black started to move in and out, working the walls, stretching them and going further and further, feeling the other squeeze his tongue. Soemtimes, his sharp teeth bumped against the clit, sending decharges of pleasure inside Papyrus's whole body.

Papyrus felt his climax approach. The way his two lovers were taking him with so much passion was amazing. They gave up the slow pace for a quick an rough one, Blue sucking his coch and Black licking his cunt. Everything was too much and too little at the same time. It was so good he couldn't stay silent. Cries and moans escaping his mouth like a waterfall.

Again, he was stimulated at two spots at the same time, so much he didn't know how to think anymore, or how he will be able to cum.

But he felt it. The climax approaching strong like a wave. His bones were still rattling despite being tense. His moving hips tried to stay in rhythm with the others, but it was hard with one going up and down and the other going forward and backward.

For a moment he imagined that Edge was also with them, lying beside him, enjoying the view. Or else, he imagined him kissing him wildely, his hands roaming along his ribs, forcing him to stay still.

Even better, he imagined himself sitting there watching Edge being wrecked by Blue and Black.

Edge and his sharp features, his closed eyes and his face flushed and deformed by his orgasm. His elegants hands firmly grasping the sheets, his magic forming pleasant things to look at and touch, and his mouth slightly open, gasping with pleasure.

The simple image of Edge stretched out with them and against him, made his orgasm come faster.

Blue noticed, so let go of his cock with a small “pop” before strocking it vigorously.

“Close?” He asked as he caught his breath.

Papyrus simply nodded, too fucked up to speak.

"You know," Said Blue amused, his thumb circling the slit, "You get a lot of things with the magic word."

Papyrus opened his eyes he didn't remember closing. He wasn't sure if he heard it right, but Blue’s smile showed how serious he was. He let another groan escape when Black niped his clitoris again, and between two inspirations he hiccuped:

“P-please ?”

It was so simple and genuine it made Blue laugh. It would do for this time. Stars he was too adorable for this world! A shame Edge wasn't here to see it.

“All right,” He said. “Let it go!”

He glanced at Black, who nodded slightly to show that he heard everything, even if he was still eating the taller's pussy.

Together, they grabbed the body in front of them harder to keep it still and give themselves a stable support.

Blue shifted, and started sucking Papyrus again, faster this time. He would squeeze the cock, making it rasp between his tongue and palate to give it as much friction as possible, swallowing when it went too far into his mouth, niping the top when it went out and still stocking the base with his hand.

Black also decided than the kind pace was over. Sinking further into the driping cunt, he was determined to play all the dirty trick he knew to wreck Papyrus. He bend his tongue to touch the most sensitive spots, making hit longer to reach deeper inside him, and pinching the clit between his fingers.

It was too much. Papyrus couldn’t take it anymore, he was so close.

He locked, arching his spine slightly because his lovers were still on him, letting his orgasm flow through his body. He came so hard he almost made them fall.

Blue tensed, but he didn't withdraw, swallowing as much as he could, despite the cum flowing along his chin.

Black groaned when he felt the walls around his tongue squeeze before relaxing into a set of waves, tasting him as well.

They stayed put a few seconds, draining the orgasm until Papyrus collapsed like a log on the bed, looking exhausted and dizzy.

Finally they let go, falling on the mattress too. Black's jaw ached a little, and Blue's breathing was ragged.

Black grabbed a bottle of water that he always left beside his bed for this kind of activity, drank a few sips before passing it to Blue who emptied half of it, then gave the rest to Papyrus.

For a moment, they just stayed like that, enjoying the aftermath. But Black felt that his own orgasm wasn't too far away. Blue also seemed close.

Even though they were a little tired, Black pulled Blue in a kiss, still tasting Papyrus. He closed his eyes, savoring Blue's body beside him. But as he was about to order the magic twitching painfully in his pelvis to take shape, he heard Papyrus's sweet voice rise gently between each breath.

“Thank you...” He said, standing up awkwardly against his pillow to see them better.

“No problem!” Smiled Blue, voice used and croaky. “Whenever you want! Mweheheh!”

“Nyeheheh!” Laughed Papyrus before getting more serious. “Please let me do something for you.”

Blue and Black looked at each other.

“It’s okay.” Said Black. “You just came. Maybe you should just rest and enjoy the view.”

“No!” Said Papyrus. “I really want to do something! I want to take care of you the same way you took care of me!”

The smaller skeleton considered his words. What could they do now? He wanted to cum with Blue, so Papyrus would have to take them at the same time. Maybe if they both formed a dick, they could...

“Hm...actually...” He hesitated when Papyrus looked hopefully at him. “There’s something you could do... but you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Ho! I will!” Answered Papyrus with a hint of curiosity in his voice. “I would do anything to please you! Just tell me what to do!”

Black smiled in front of so much enthusiasm. All the shyness of the beginning had melted like ice under the sun, and now the Great Papyrus was back. But enthusiasm wasn't enough.

“Hold your horses.” He said amused. “It's not like I asked you to try another position. It's more...more personnal.”

Slowly, he passed his hand under his ribcage to grab something specific.

With great delicacy, he took out his soul, his life, the culmination of his being, in the open air and then, showed it to the taller.

"Touch me," He whispered, "Touch me until I come."

Papyrus stayed silent. Of all the things Black could have asked him, this was really unexpected. Blue, looked shocked too, obviously. He wanted to ask why, but he knew that Black never did anything without thinking, and every time someone said “You’re sure?”, he would get mad and say that he was ALWAYS sure.

“But what if I make a mistake?” He asked instead. “What if you don't like it and want to stop?”

“Paps...” Sighed Black as he gently run his fingers on his white slightly red soul. “I know you would never hurt me.”

Papyrus looked away. Of course he didn’t want to hurt him. But he had never touched the soul of another monster before. He knew that this kind of thing could go wrong very quickly with a false move, and the last thing he wanted was to unwillingly hurt Black.

“Hey,” Said the other, reaching out to put his hand on his lap. “You asked me what I wanted and I told you. But I know it can be really scary. If you’re too uncomfortable, you don’t have to do it. I don't want you to feel pressured and then squeeze to hard. Stress isn't the best mood to do that kind of play. So I want you to be honest with me.”

The taller stared shyly at the soul. It was all shiny and pretty. Some cracks strewed the surface, old memories of the killed or be killed world he came from, where he gained all his LV's. It was better now. Black, Slim, Red and Edge, as well as all the fell monster's souls were really damaged when they came on the surface. They were scared, angry, and didn't know how they would live peacefully with humanity. It took time, but the healing process was really encouraging. Now, despite the scars, they were healthy and happy.

When he looked at the soul, Papyrus didn't felt repulsed or terrified. Strange but nice feeling. It wasn't like he never touched his own soul before. He really liked play with it actually. And he already saw hints of his lovers shiny souls when they were kissing. But he couldn't help the anxiety and the desire to do well. Deep inside him, he wanted to try.

“You know,” Said gently Black, “I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure you could take care of me. And if you want to be reassured, this time we’ll keep it simple. I’ll say “stop” or “slow down” if it gets too intense.”

Slowly, Papyrus nodded. He carefully took the precious soul in his hands and brought it closer to his chest like to protect it. The soulplay was serious buisness and he had no intention of disappointing Black.

He began by caressing the curves of the soul, to see how the other reacted.

Black’s immediately moaned. He closed his eyes and shivered as he squeezed Blue’s hands. Papyrus continued to feel the outline before making small circles with his thumbs on the flat surface.

Black gasped, his face buried in the crest of Blue’s shoulder. The magic between his femurs was sparkled and pulsed, desperately trying to figure where the stimulation was coming from.

Suddenly, Papyrus' gaze crossed Blue’s. He was blushing all cyan, and was reassured to see Papyrus so concentrated on his task. Slowly he took his own soul, laid a little kiss on the surface, and held it out to the tallest.

“Make us come together okay Paps?” He winked

“O-OK!” Papyrus immediately replied taking the precious soul.

He swallowed. Everything was going to be fine! He was the Great Papyrus after all! Nothing could stop him from giving his lovers a great time!

Blue and Black repositioned against each other on the bed. This way, Papyrus could see their faces twisting with pleasure. They kissed, magic buzzing into the room when they summoned their tongues again, enjoying their taste mixed with the one of their lover.

Quickly, their breathing hitched, cute squeaks coming out of their throats. Feeling their souls being stimulated sent vibrations throughout their bones, their magic trying to locate the source of pleasure.

Blue rubbed his pelvis against Black’s to get even more friction, and the result was delicious. His moans were most yells of ecstasy, his voice almost broken after the blowjob, Black also lost in the abyss of pleasure.

Papyrus looked at them awed. He literally had their souls in his hands and now he could feel all the strength of their trust. He carefully projected all the love contained in his own soul to prove to them that he was taking this responsibility very seriously. He wouldn’t let them down! He wouldn't fail them!

More confident, he assured his hold on the little souls, making them roll between his palms and fingers. But it was a bit hard to coordonate his movements. Suddenly, Papyrus had an idea.

“Can...can i wet them a little?” He timidly asked.

“H-Ha! Please Paps!” Shouted Black between two moans.

Papyrus blushed.

He approached the souls to his mouth, and touched Black’s with the tip of his tongue. It had a strange taste. A taste like magic, compassion and hope. Papyrus licked the entire surface of the soul to lubricate it as much as possible. Then he gave Blue’s the same treatment, whose voice reached the highest notes he ever heard.

After covering them with enough of his orange saliva, he began to roll them again between his palms and fingers, stocking them more firmly now that they were slippery. He made circles with his thumbs, and just to hear again the delightful high-pitched voices of his lovers, he sometimes used his tongue . Blue and Black's spines arched immediately. This new sensation was deliciously intoxicating. So intoxicating that their eyelights were was blurred, switching between stars or hearts shapes.

Blue and Black were clinging to each other like their lifeline, screaming with pleasure, jumping every time Papyrus licked them, and furiously rubbing their pelvis against each other.

They were so close. So fucking close

“HAAA PAPS! Cried Blue.”

“Right there! Don't stop!” Added Black.

Papyrus squished the tiny organs, dragging his thumb from top to bottom, enjoying how their forms tried to settle harmoniously with his fingers. He was careful to not squeeze too hard. Even soft, souls remained very intimate and fragiles.

However, seeing how the other two began to tense, he could see how close to cum they were. Himself felt a little breathless looking at them.

“Are...are you okay?” He managed to ask.

“So...ha...good...” Gasped Blue. “So...close...hng!”

“Go ahead Rus! Grunted Black.

Papyrus nodded. He rubbed faster, with a more steady pace, as he would do with his own soul when he felt that he was about to cum. He tried to stay focused on his objective, but he couldn’t help but watch at the ecstasy in the eyes of his mates. He was awed by their faces, their noises, the gestures they made together.

He felt so happy, so fulfilled.

Happy to be the source of their drunkenness.

Happy to be able to take care of them like they took care of him.

Soon Papyrus felt Blue and Black lock up. They were tense against each other, barely moving, their heads thrown back.

In his hands, he felt the souls about to explode. With a last stroke, he kissed them passionately.

It was the final straw.

Then, the two smaller skeletons came in a beautiful euphoric scream. Against his mouth, Papyrus could feel souls pulsating energetically, and liquid magic flowing along his jaw.

Papyrus continued to kiss and lick them to make them enjoy the overstimulation. Then everything slowed down.

Blue and Black were shivering, breathless, collapsed on the bed, cheekbones more colored than ever. Papyrus looked at them fondly. They were really beautiful.

Little by little, the two others came back. Black passed his hand on his face as Blue bended his body to form a ball.

“Damn...” Panted Black. “That was intense!”

Blue and Papyrus giggled.

Papyrus gave them back their souls, which returned to the spot they belonged to. Everything went well. They were all tired and sweaty, but a bright smile illuminated their faces.

Blue reached out for Papyrus. Apparently, he was too weak to move on his own.

“What wrong?” Teased the taller. “Your brother’s behavior seems to rub off on you!”

“Shut up and hold me!” Groaned Blue.

Papyrus leaned to take the small skeleton in his arms, rubbing his nose against his skull.

Blue snuggled against his chest with a contented sigh.

Papyrus wanted to do the same thing with Black, but the latter had straightened up to grab his phone. He waved at him meaning “I’m coming, start without me”. Papyrus shrugged and lay down once more on the pillow, Blue comfortably seated in his arms, happy.

Black looked at them tenderly.

Raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, apples, pears, grapes, papayas and oranges. The best ingredients for a fruit salad. A salad they could happily eat after such an intense activity. But for now, they needed to rest and just enjoy the afterglow together.

It was all perfect!

Or almost perfect...

Black lifted up his phone with a mischievous smile. The exasperated look Blue threw at him amused him.

“What?” He said with a falsely innocent, putting his phone on the nightstand and settling himself between the others two because why not! “I’m just taking a picture of the fruit salad!”

Blue rolled his eyelights, and Papyrus laughed softly.

“It was wonderful!” Said Papyrus as he was running his fingers on the bones of his partners's arms. “Thank you!”

“Yeah~” Black purred, getting himself confortable on the mattress, hugging Blue firmly and his back against Papyrus's sternum until the three of them fit together like puzzle pieces. Too bad, they needed one more monster to be complete.

“You’re really impossible.” Sighed Blue as he nuzzled his jaw, his hand in Papyrus's. “Don’t you want to wait until we eat the fruit salad before bringing back the subject?

“Precisely! I think a good red and sweet strawberry syrup would be perfect on this salad! Don’t you think?”

“Shut up.” Said his blue alternate, kissing him to shut him up.

Black melted into the kiss, sighing with pleasure as Papyrus kissed his neck.

"I love you both so much." said Papyrus.

The other two didn't answered. They didn't need to. Papyrus had held their souls, he knew they felt the same.

Blue crossed his fingers with Papyrus's and Black raised his hand to caress the taller's cheek.

Yes, they loved him with all their souls.

Soon, their breathing calmed down to a peaceful purr. A little dizzy, they holded, caressed, pampered each other to fulfill the aftercare.

Black was the only one with his eyes open.

He was keeping an eye on his phone in case a certain asshole decided to stop being so stubborn.

Blue was that kind of monster who wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and didn't want to push them when they weren't sure. Black knew that kind of technique worked with Papyrus, who was a sensitive creampuff, but from his personnal experience, he knew that Edge needed a hard kick to get his head out of his ass. And fortunately for Black, provocation was his favourite flirt method, the best way to get something from that edgy bastard.

Half an hour later, they were calmly dozzing on the bed. Comfortably seated against each others, they enjoyed their group hug, their souls purring peacefully in rythm.

Suddenly, the front door opened in a loud “SLAM”. The three skeletons jumped, ready to hear Slim and Red's strong laugh. But instead, it was a familiar cranky voice that echoed through the house. Papyrus burst into laughing as Blue glared adorably at Black who at least had the decency to be slightly surprised.

Was it the sight of their naked bodies that finally decided Edge? Or their faces satisfied by the pleasure? Or the way that they were intertwined like kittens? Or maybe all of that?

One thing was certain, it was that Edge was there! Very close! Certainly already climbing the stairs! And if he was here, then it meant that his decision was already taken!

“Well!” Grinned Black, happily stretching out and positioning himself to offer the most enjoyable view when Edge would open the door. “Looks like that idiot finally got the picture!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed >w>


End file.
